


Fibonacci and Biology

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Smile Chronicles, and Beyond [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute as flip, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Trees, gay fluff, nerd talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: “Look at this,” Brian said, holding up a large pinecone.Roger glanced at the seed in confusion. “Okay? And?”“It’s a pinecone,” the brunette stated.Roger was still lost. “Yes, it is. And this would be important why?”“Rog, have you ever heard of the Fibonacci sequence?”





	Fibonacci and Biology

**Author's Note:**

> **I’m back with another gay fluff disaster! So, oddly enough, this came out of talking to my Pre-Cal teacher this morning. About a week or so ago, we briefly talked about the Fibonacci sequence (I didn’t even recall the name at first) in nature, to which my teacher joked that most of us had probably never seen a pinecone in our lives.**   
>  **Well, I happen to have a pinetree in my front yard. It’s dying, so I wasn’t even sure it would drop seeds this year, but I kept hoping it would. When it finally did, I grabbed one and this morning I brought it in to show my teacher (as a trash joke of my own). He took it from me for a moment and showed me the Fibonacci sequence, which amazed me. Thus, this was born.**   
>  **I hope you enjoy it, loves. Don’t forget to comment and kudos!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**  
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

“Look at this,” Brian said, holding up a large pinecone.

Roger glanced at the seed in confusion. “Okay? And?”

“It’s a pinecone,” the brunette stated.

Roger was still lost. “Yes, it is. And this would be important _why?_ ”

“Rog, have you ever heard of the Fibonacci sequence?”

“Sequence?” Roger repeated. “Like, numbers or some shit?”

“Exactly. The Fibonacci sequence consists of numbers zero, one, one, two, three, five, eight-- and so on and so on. Do you see the pattern?”

“Uh--” Roger saw nothing. If anything, he was learning that his boyfriend was more of a hippie than the blond already thought, but he didn’t understand anything about the pinecone.

“Okay,” Brian sighed. He turned the pinecone over in his hand and pointed at the seed with his finger, trailing the small protrusions as he explained, “The Fibonacci sequence is adding the numbers together to get the next number in the sequence. One plus zero is one, one plus one is two, one plus two is three, three plus two is five. See?”

“And this relates to a pinecone how?” Roger asked. By this point, he was just humoring his boyfriend. He really didn’t care any about this sequence that Brian was going on about, but it seemed to be exciting the older man, so Roger kept going.

Brian sighed. “Look at this,” he explained, once again drawing a circle over the pinecone with his finger. “See how it kind of spirals? Like this?”

Roger did see it, vaguely. “Yeah. So, what about it? How is it this Fiba-- Fibo-- Fiby--”

“Fibonacci sequence,” Brian corrected.

“Yeah,” Roger said with a wave. “That.”

“The spiral thing is the sequence,” Brian explained. “See how it’s going one, two, three, five, eight?”

Roger squinted at the seed. This really just didn’t make any sense to the younger man. But Brian just looked so excited about this, so Roger nodded and pretended that he understood what was going on. This made the brunette’s smile widen.

“These are _all over_ nature,” Brian went on, still holding the pinecone as they continued walking.

“So, not just pinecones?” Roger asked, prompting Brian to continue.

And continue he did. “Absolutely not! The Fibonacci sequence is _everywhere_. You can see it in several types of seeds, and many plants grow their leaves out in this sequence to get more sunlight. You know, the first time anyone ever tried to study this-- Fibonacci himself, of course-- it was applied to animals.”

“Was it?” Roger asked. He was really only half-listening. The other half of him was studying Brian.

The poodle-man nodded. “It was wrong, obviously. There isn’t any way to predict a set sequence outcome involving genetics. Far too many variables are involved--”

This part did make sense to Roger. He had studied biology in uni, and attended several lectures regarding genetics and the reproductive process.

“--Anyway, Fibonacci believed that by the end of the year, there would be two hundred and thirty-three pairs of rabbits.”

“Wait, what?” Roger hadn’t been paying attention.

“Fibonacci was studying the breeding of rabbits,” Brian repeated. “He found the sequence because of a theory he had about rabbits. He estimated that he would have two hundred and thirty-three pairs of rabbits by the end of the year, because each pair would create more. If you had three pairs of rabbits total, but know that one can’t breed yet, you get two pairs from the two who can breed, plus your original three pairs-- that makes five total pairs.”

“There is such a major flaw in that,” Roger groaned, shaking his head. He might not have cared much about his biology studies, but anyone in the class would have been revolted by that logic. It defied everything they studied in biology. It was logic that defied the acts of nature.

Brian shrugged. “Yeah, but that’s how he got the sequence. It must have some merit to it, since the Fibonacci sequence does remain quite heavily in nature.”

“Coincidence, not correlation.”

Brian shrugged again, examining the pinecone. “Either way, it makes this another beautiful wonder in nature.”

“Yeah,” Roger agreed. Smirking at his boyfriend, he added, “You know that you’re a nerd, right?”

“Says the biology geek.”

“That’s different,” Roger complained. “You can do _that_ with all kinds of strange facts.”

“Alright, but this just means that you’re dating a nerd.”

“That’s okay,” Roger shrugged.

Brian raised his eyebrows. “Really?” he asked. “Roger Taylor is okay with his boyfriend being a total nerd?”

Roger wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist and pulled Brian nearer to him. He let his arm drop so that it brushed against the taller man’s ass, a touch that was anything _but_ unnoticed by the curly poodle.

With his other hand, Roger reached up and snatched the pinecone, letting it drop to the ground. Brian watched as the blond walked them further along the track.

“You know,” Roger mused, “if that thing grows, we’ll be dads.”

“It’s unlikely, though,” Brian pointed out.

Roger shrugged. “So it’s not in the most ideal place. Life finds a way, you know.”

“Yeah,” Brian breathed doubtfully. He glanced over to the seed, now a tiny speck on the ground in the distance.

* * * * *

Walking the trail wasn’t nearly as easy these days as it had once been, but the pair managed it. Roger’s lungs were weaker, and Brian’s hips were problematic, but they still did their nature walks when they had the chance.

On this particular day, the old couple had their first chance to walk this particular trail since 1976. It was rough-- neither man remembered it being such a challenging hike-- but they were adamant on finishing the whole loop as they had done so many years earlier.

“Maybe we should just head back,” Brian suggested, a hand pressed against his hip.

Roger looked at his husband. Brian had gone grey, and although he was still quite tall, Roger knew that the man had shrunk a little. He was thicker these days, ever-so-slightly more plump. Wrinkles had spread over his poodle’s face, which looked tired more often than not in recent years.

Despite the pain in Brian’s side, his face finally looked far from tired. Brian looked happy, a kind of happy that Roger hadn’t seen in a very long time.

Roger shook his head. “Just a bit more, Bri,” he wheezed. His lungs were crying for him to turn back, but he couldn’t bear to take away that spark of joy.

“I can’t believe we finally got too old for this,” Brian sighed, stalling on the trail as he looked around at the overgrowth. Everything else was as old as either of them, if not older, and yet the trees still stood tall and hearty. They were still in the prime of their youth. The difference in how long a life might last never failed to amaze Brian.

“Look!” Roger choked out. “I can’t fucking believe it, Bri! Look!”

“What?” Brian asked, following Roger’s gaze.

Roger was pointing straight ahead, at a tall tree sprouting out in the middle of the faded, original path. Deep green needles protruded from every branch, and small, brown balls hung from these green nests. Roger could not have had a larger smile.

“I’ll bite,” Brian started. “What am I looking at?”

“Do you seriously not remember?” asked Roger, a frown flickering across his face. When Brian shook his head, Roger gave an exhausted sigh and kept walking towards the tree. “That’s our son,” he said softly.

A new light flashed in Brian’s eyes. “It can’t be--”

Roger had almost reached the tree. In his excitement, he turned back to his husband and shouted as loud as his aching lungs would allow, “Look how much he’s grown!”

“I can’t fucking believe it!” cried Brian. Despite the protest coming from his hips, he turned to Roger and shook his head. “Do you realize how much this little thing had to overcome?”

“He’s not little anymore, Bri,” Roger stated.

Brian rolled his eyes. “He was. I just can’t believe it. He had to defy years of nature, he had to fight with everything inside of him, to reach this.”

“He had to make sure that he never gave up,” Roger added, reaching for Brian’s hand. Once he grasped it, he continued, “Even when it got tough.”

“Even when he thought that he wouldn’t make it, he gave it his all.”

“He fought to survive against a world that didn’t want him to,” Roger mused. “He really is our son.”

Brian bent to let his head fall onto Roger’s shoulder, his grey curls resting on Roger’s chest. “The world has not been kind, and all the years we put in together we risked falling apart.”

“I never gave up on you,” Roger whispered, kissing his husband’s head.

“Thank God for that.”

“Thank God what we had was love. Anything less, and we might not have made it.”

“But we did,” Brian sighed. “We did make it.”

“And you know what?” Roger asked.

Brian lifted his head to look at Roger. “What?”

“I still love you.”

“Just as much?”

Roger shook his head. “More these days than back then.”

“Me too,” Brian smiled, lifting Roger’s hand and kissing the man’s wrist. “Can we go now?”

Roger couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes, love. We can go now. Unless you want to finish?”

Brian looked at the tree, then beyond it. “Let’s go,” he stated, turning around. Roger only laughed harder, but followed as Brian led them back the way they had come.

Truly, they had come a long way. Between the first time they walked that path, and this time, they had lived a whole lifetime. They saw more than most, were more fortunate than most, but they had also faced more than most and overcome more than most. Between those two adventures, they lived and loved and lost. They nearly lost each other.

But they didn’t. That was what mattered. Through every hardship, every struggle, Brian and Roger stayed together. They were by each others’ sides through it all, and they always would be. That was clear to them both now, and had been for quite some time. They didn’t know that the first time they walked that path. The first time, they were running on blind faith and trust that what they had was real. Now, they _knew_ it was. Even if, at times, it felt like a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading, darlings! I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Remember to comment and kudos for your darling Kato here, who writes exclusively for your entertainment these days (Seriously, I haven’t done any novel work in weeks.**   
>  **Fun fact, in writing this, I did a quick search about Fibonacci and found an English website (www.maths.surrey.ac.uk) to teach me about the history of Fibonacci and the rabbits. Just thought you’d all enjoy this, especially considering I’m an American. Maybe I’m the only one who enjoys it. Either way, it’s enjoyable to me XD**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**  
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
